Kazume Hyoudou
Kazume Hyoudou is another main charater in next upcoming story on wattpad call Astaroth's Dragon Heir. He is Ilya's Queen and the older brother of Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Kazume is young man with brown hair and light brown eyes. He has worn different outfits and his most common is a black coat, white t-shirt, black pants, and black drees shoes. At school, he wears the common Kuoh Academy boy’s school uniform. When using one of his Class Cards, Kazume hair and eyes change. Using the Saber Class Card, his hair turns from brown into blonde and his eyes turn from brown to green. Using the Assassin Class Card, his hair turns from brown into white and having the eyes stay the same. Using the Berserker Class Card, his hair turns from brown into black and having the eyes the same. Personality Kazume has a carry personality towards friends and foes. Unlike his younger brother, Kazume is not pervert, but instead was inspire to become hero and help others no matter what they. If someone would to hurt his family or friends. He will act and attack without a second thought. He also strongly believes that anything is possible with planning, developing techniques and coming up with tactics. When using one of his Class Cards, Kazume personality change and goes through a three-face personality. In his Saber form, he is prideful and follows the Knight Code of horror. In his Assassin form, he is quite and open minded to anyone’s idea then his own. In his Berserker form, he loses all reason of right and wrong, having a madness going through his mind. Zachary White.png|Assassin Hidden Cloaked.png|Assassin of the Night TraitorPaladinArmor.png|Saber of Red For Someone's Glory.gif|The Raging Knight Even having his personality change, Kazume still remembers his dream, family, and friends into not harming them. For example, he almost lost himself due on using Berserker for too long and Akeno stopped. He did not harm her and was soon was brought back to his scene. History Not much to talk about Kazume’s childhood, but only to be insipid to be hero after helping his younger brother, childhood friend, and other people for his dream to be hero. Through growing up, he had always will do jobs, help other people no matter who or what they are, and training very hard for his dream. It was also told and shown that Kazume had feelings for Akeno two mouths before the story start. Even Akeno not telling Kazume who she is, she still gone out with him and loved their relationship to no end. Power and Abilities Enhanced Stamina – Kazume’s stamina was about normal, since he was a part Kendo Club. He learns how when to use the right amount of energy to win a fight. Upon becoming a reincarnated devil, his developed a stronger stamina, which has development many times over. Enhanced Strength – Kazume’s strength was about normal for a human, but upon becoming a reincarnated devil, his strength also increased, but still in training to be stronger. Master Swordsman – Since training and be a Kendo Club member, Kazume’s sword’s skill is very well know and when becoming a reincarnated devil, his swordsmanship skills was combined with his sharper senses, making him a formidable foe. Queen - Being reincarnated with a Queen piece made Kazume has the able to use traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces. Equipment Divine Dividing Replica: The White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, somehow someone managed to create a replica of Divine Dividing like Euclid did for Boosted Gear. Like the original, the replica's appearance takes the appearance of a pair of white Dragon wings on the user's back. Divine Dividing Balance Breaker: Kazume can use the Balance Breaker of the Divine Dividing Like the Balance Breaker of the original Divine Dividing, Kazume can divide and absorb the powers of his opponents any time he wishes but at the cost of a large amount of his stamina and demonic powers. Divine Dividing Glittering.jpg|Divine Dividing Balance Breaker Demon.jpg|Demonhowl |link=Demon Sword Reiji Sword Profile.jpg|Angelquell Demonhowl: Also, know has the Sword of the Strom. A powerful demonic kanata that can create heavily winds that can easy surpass wind base magic. The winds from Demonhowl has storm-like winds filled with demonic magic that can destroy anything in sight. However, the sword also need energy from the user and can might leave the user wide open from an attack. Angelquell: TBA (Saber Form) Clarent: Also, know has the sword of the Severed Bonds Clarent. It's a demon sword once wielded by the dishonored knight Mordred to kill King Arthur, dying the blade crimson and cursing it. A mid-tier demon sword he received when he became ten, Clarent can create mist-like slashes of energy that consume and destroy anything in touch Ken's Arondight.png|Arondight Clarent-edit.jpg|Clarent (Berserker Form) Arondight: Also, know has the sword that once belonged to Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table, as well as a Holy Sword that lost its status after Lancelot used it to slay several of his fellow knights who were acting as guards of the execution of Guinevere. It also bears the secondary status as a Dragon-Slaying Sword, being able to deal great damage towards Dragons and those with Dragon-type Sacred Gears. Facts Demonhowl and Angelquell are sword base off from Tales of Berseria. Both Clarent and Arondight are swords base from the Fate series Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user